


Dean's 4th Child

by MpregFan1



Series: Shipping Avenue [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover comes in Chapter 3, F/M, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lisa isn't nice in this story, M/M, Mpreg, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Problems, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MpregFan1/pseuds/MpregFan1
Summary: About 9 years ago Dean was an alcoholic who was on the verge of losing his family but he was able to fix the mistakes he made. He hoped that his youngest, Meg, would never find out what happened before she was born. That becomes impossible when his ex-girlfriend shows up again claiming that Dean is the father of her son.





	1. When Old Girlfriends Return

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while and I've finally decided to write something. I've been wondering what it would be like if all my otps lived on the same street and quickly realized that it would lead to some interesting stories. I'm planning on making a series of these stories and most of them will probably be oneshots.
> 
> I don't on any of the characters in this story, they all belong to creators of Supernatural.
> 
> Please leave a comment, I'd like to know what people think and what I need to work on.

It was Friday evening and Dean’s turn to pick up Meg from practice. He parked in the first space he found and walked up to almost deserted building. Everyone was waiting for their parents in the front entrance while the coach supervised them to make sure they all went home with the right person. Dean wasn’t surprised to find his youngest in the middle of a shouting match with another kid.

“It’s not my fault you don’t know how to use a bat!” Meg yelled at the other kid.

“It is when you can’t pitch worth shit!” the boy yelled back.

“Ben Braeden, I do not tolerate that kind of language!” The coach stepped in, “Now, both of you stop fighting or I’ll bench you both.”

“You can’t do that,” Ben said, “I’m new here.”

“I can and will if you don’t stop,” the coach warned before noticing Dean by the door,” Thank God, Meg your father is here.”

Meg stuck her tongue out at Ben before turning and smiling toward her dad. She heaved her stuff over to her dad who took it from her.

“Good practice?” Dean asked.

“Almost, if it wasn’t for the new boy,” Meg answered darkly glaring at Ben. Dean chuckled a little.

“Come on, we’re going to meet the others at Pizza Hut,” Dean said.

“Yes!” Meg squealed excitedly throwing a fist in the air.

Dean smiled at his daughter and held the door for her, then followed her outside. They were halfway to the car when Dean heard someone calling his name. He looked up and found Lisa Braeden, an old friend, walking toward him.

“Lisa?” Dean asked giving her a friendly smile, “It’s been forever.”

“Yeah it has,” Lisa said looking Dean over, she smiled back at him but in a why Meg didn’t like, “You look good.”

“Thanks…what are you doing here?” Dean asked.

“I’m picking up my son,” Lisa answered, “You?”

“Same,” Dean said while pointing to Meg.

“Oh, she’s pretty,” Lisa said glaring darkly at Meg,” Still with Stan?”

“Sam,” Dean corrected, “He’s name is Sam and yes I am.”

“Oh,” Lisa said, “Maybe our kids can play some time, we just moved back and he doesn’t have many friends.”

Dean looked down at Meg, thinking about how Meg hated playdates more than anything in the world. He glanced at Lisa and gave her a forced smile,” We’ll see.”

“Well, I better go get my son,” Lisa said for walking away, “Bye.”

“Bye,” Dean said waving at her for a second. He looked down at Meg, “Pizza?”

“Pizza,” Meg agreed.

They got into the impala and headed for Pizza hut.

“Dad?” Meg asked.

“What?” Dean asked keeping his eyes on the road.

“Who was that lady?” Meg asked.

“An old friend of mine,” Dean answered.

“Just a friend?” Meg questioned.

“We dated a little, nothing serious,” Dean said.

“I don’t like her,” Meg commented.

Dean chuckled a little,” You are definitely your papa’s daughter, he’d tell me the same thing.”

“Why doesn’t Papa like her?” Meg asked.

“He believed she was a bad influence on me…he wasn’t wrong,” Dean answered.

“You’re not going to make me play with her son, are you? Meg asked.

“No baby, I’d never make you do anything you didn’t want to do,” Dean answered.

“Good,” Meg said getting comfortable in her spot.

* * *

They were the last ones to arrive, everyone else were sitting at a table waiting for them and drinking soda. Meg ran ahead of Dean.

“Grandpa!” She yelled before throwing herself into John Winchester’s arms.

“Hey Kiddo,” John greeted, “Strike anyone out.”

“Only the new kid,” Meg answered. John nodded in approval while she slipped out of his arms to hug her other grandpa, Bobby Singer. Afterwards she hugged her step grandma, Ellen before taking a seat between her aunt Jo and uncle Adam.

“Was wondering when you’d get here,” Jo said to her before sticking her hand out for Meg to slap. Meg did so happily.

Dean got to the table and bent over to kiss Sam’s head before taking the seat next to him.

Emma, who was sitting across from Jo, sat up and looked to her fathers, “Dad?”

“Hey sweetie, how’s college going?” Dean asked.

“It’s good…I was wondering if…”

  
“Emma, can’t this wait until after dinner?” Sam asked.

Dean looked between his eldest daughter and husband before asking,” What’s going on?”

“Emma wants to take road trip with Jo this summer,” Sam said.

“Oh,” Dean said before looking at Emma, “Uhmm…do you have money to take a road trip?”

“Yeah,” Emma answered.

“Okay, I guess you can,” Dean said, “You can do whatever you want, you’re old enough to decide what you want to do but we would like to see during the summer.”

Emma nodded and Meg looked at Dean,” I wanna go.”

“You’re too young,” Dean said.

Meg glared at Dean before turning to Sam,” Dad ran into an old girlfriend today.”

“Really?” Sam asked her before turning to his husband with humor, “Who did you run into?”

“Lisa,” Dean answered.

“How is she doing?” Sam asked.

“Seemed to be okay,” Dean answered with a shrug,” Has a kid.”

“It isn’t yours, right son?” John asked.

“Dad!” Dean hissed before glancing down at his three children.

“It’s just a yes or no answer,” John said.

“No, dad,” Dean answered, “The kid isn’t mine.”

“How can you be so sure?” Bobby asked, “Didn’t you stay with her while you and my son had those problems?”

“What?” Meg asked.

“Let’s order pizza,” Sam said waving the waiter over to avoid the conversation from going any further.

* * *

After supper, Emma drove her brother and sister back home in the family van. Castiel sat in the passenger seat while Meg sat in the back.  They didn’t say anything until Meg couldn’t take the silence anymore.

“What did grandpa Singer mean?”

“Nothing, don’t worry about it,” Castiel answered.

“It wasn’t nothing, tell me the truth,” Meg growled.

“9 years ago, our parents were having some martial problems,” Emma told her.

“I’m 9,” Meg said.

“Right, they worked through their problems and got back together,” Castiel said, “End of story.”

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean drove home in the impala. Sam laid his head on Dean’s shoulder while Dean drove.

“How could my own father ask me something like that…in front of my own kids?” Dean asked annoyed.

“I don’t know Dean, my dad wasn’t any better,” Sam answered.

“Yeah, he knew we didn’t want Meg to know,” Dean said, “Now, she’s probably getting the whole story out of Emma and Cas.”

“Maybe it isn’t a terrible thing for her to know what happened before she was born,” Sam said.

“She’d hate me,” Dean suggested.

“Cas and Emma were there and they don’t hate you,” Sam reminded closing his eyes.

“True,” Dean said, “The kid isn’t mine.”

“What?” Sam asked sleepily.

“Lisa’s kid,” Dean said, “He isn’t mine, I haven’t slept with her since I met you.”

“Hmmm,” Sam sighed and snuggled closer to Dean.

* * *

A week later, Dean picked Meg up from practice. They got in the impala and before Dean could do anything else Meg blurted out,” Am I really your daughter?”

Dean stared at a Meg in shock,” What?!”

“Oh god, I’m not…I can see it written on your face,” Meg said, “My real dad is some drug dealer or some weirdo with yellow eyes, isn’t he?”

“What?” Dean asked again before shaking his head,” No baby, you got it wrong. Meg, I am your biological father.”

“But you and Papa weren’t together 9 years ago and I’m 9.”

“Sweetie, your Papa was already pregnant with you when we separated for a while,” Dean said, “We didn’t know it just yet and we were only separated for a little less than 3 months.”

“Okay,” Meg said before asking, “Why didn’t you guys tell me before?”

“We didn’t want you to the wrong idea or feel that you made us get back together,” Dean said.

“Did I make you get back together?” Meg asked.

“No Meg, we weren’t forced back together because he was pregnant with you,” Dean answered, “We got back together because we love each other and want to be together.”

“So why did you guys separate in the first place?” Meg asked.

“It’s a long story,” Dean said.

“I want to know,” Meg commented.

Before Dean could say anything else, they were interrupted by Lisa knocking on the driver’s side window.

Dean rolled the window down,” Can I help you, Lisa?”

“I need to talk to you,” Lisa said glancing over at Meg.

Dean turned to Meg, “Stay here, I’ll be right outside.”

Dean got out of the car,” What’s up Lisa?”

“I believe you know my son, Ben,” Lisa said pointing to her son standing awkwardly a little way behind her.

“Yeah, did Meg do something to him?” Dean asked.

“No,” Lisa said, “It’s just, he’s getting to that age where he wants to know who his father is.”

“That’s good,” Dean said a bit confused on why she was talking to him about it, “Every boy should know their father.”

“I’m glad you think so because you’re his father,” Lisa announced.

“I’m sorry,” Dean said before asking, “What?”

“You’re Ben’s father,” Lisa said.

“No, I’m not,” Dean told her.

Lisa glared at him before handing him the papers she had in her hands,” I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this but you leave me no choice.”

“What is this?” Dean asked before looking over the papers,” You’re suing me?”

“Court ordered DNA test,” Lisa said, “Next Wednesday, see you there.”

Dean glared at Lisa as she turned and left. Ben stared at Dean in wonder for a moment before following his mother. Dean turned and realized he had left his window rolled down, Meg heard everything. It was a quiet ride home.

* * *

“Isn’t there something you can do?” Dean asked his husband as they talked about Lisa and the DNA test.

“Sorry Dean but there’s nothing I can do,” Sam said, “You could counter-sue her for slander but it would still be in your best interest to take the test.”

“Why?! He’s not my son!” Dean replied.

“Are you sure?” Sam asked.

“Of course, I’m sure Sammy!” Dean growled, “I haven’t touched her since I met you!”

“Dean, I’m not trying to accuse you of anything,” Sam responded,” I’m just trying to think rationally.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean asked.

“Nothing,” Sam answered,” Think about it, you were a very heavy drinker 9 years ago and we were separated so…”

“So nothing!” Dean yelled, “I didn’t sleep with her.”

“But what if you got drunk enough to sleep with her and forget about it,” Sam asked.

“I didn’t,” Dean insisted.

“But what if you did.”

“Not possible,” Dean breathed.

Sam grabbed Dean’s hand,” Dean, you are a great father…just take the test. If Ben is yours than we’ll welcome him into the family with open arms. We could turn the guest bedroom into a room for him.”

“He’s not my son through.”

“Then take the test so Ben doesn’t keep wondering whether you are really his father or not,” Sam said, “He deserves the right to know.”

Dean nodded and gave Sam a small kiss before walking away. He walked into the living room where Emma sat pretending to watch tv.  She looked up when he walked in and gave him a small forced smile. Dean patted her head tenderly before leaning over to kiss her soft hair. He made his way to Castiel’s room and silently opened the door to hear Cas softly snoring. What teenage boy goes to sleep before 10 on a Friday…his did. He slowly closed Cas’s door and peered into Meg’s bedroom across the way. He was a little surprised to see Meg was still up.

Dean walked into her room,” Hey sweetie, what are you doing still up?”

Meg glared at him, “I don’t want to play baseball anymore.”

Dean was taken aback, this was the last thing he’d ever hear his youngest child say. Meg lived for baseball. Everything in her room was baseball themed.

“Why not?” Dean asked

“I’ll be humiliated once everyone knows Ben is my brother,” Meg answered.

“He’s not your brother,” Dean reassured her.

“I hate Ben,” Meg said before adding, “And I hate his mother more.”

Dean sighed before sitting on her bed,” Any other time I’d tell you not to say hate but I kind of agree with you…just not the hating Ben part.”

Dean looked around her room,” It’s been a long time since I told you a bedtime story.”

“I’m too old for a bedtime story dad,” Meg huffed.

“Does that mean you don’t want to know what happened before you were born than?” Dean asked.

Meg stared at him in silence before saying, “Tell me.”

Dean nodded and began to tell her what he’d hope she’d never know.

 

 


	2. Past Comes to Light

9 years earlier

Dean woke up on the beat-up couch in his small living room. His head hurt and his back wasn’t any better.

“Oh good,” Sam said coldly walking into the living room, “You’re up.”

“Hey baby,” Dean said smiling weakly at his 25-year-old husband,” Can you get me some aspirin?”

“Here,” Sam said throwing the bottle at him.

“No water?” Dean asked.

“Get it yourself,” Sam answered.

“What’s your problem?” Dean asked annoyed by his husband’s attitude.

“Apparently, you!” Sam yelled.

“Please don’t yell, Sammy,” Dean said sitting up, he rubbed his temple,” My head hurts.”

“That’s nothing new,” Sam replied.

“Shouldn’t you be taking the kids to school?” Dean asked tired of Sam’s rude behavior and wishing he’d go away.

“I did that hours a go,” Sam answered.

“What?” Dean asked confused before turning to look at the clock on the wall by the tv, “What time is it?”

“12:30,” Sam answered.

“Why didn’t you wake me up earlier Sammy?!” Dean exclaimed quickly standing up, “I’m so late, I could lose my job!”

“You already have,” Sam told him, “You were fired yesterday when your boss found out you’ve been drinking on the job.”

Dean stared at him for a moment, trying to recall the events of yesterday but failing, “I can’t remember.”

“I’m not surprised,” Sam said choking up a bit, “You’re been forgetting lots of things…like our children and me.”

“What are you talking about Sammy, I haven’t forgotten you guys.”

“Emma’s first basketball game was last time and you promised her you’d be there just like you promised Cas you’d be at his school play but I guess it wasn’t as important as partying with your friends,” Sam responded,” Just like you’d rather drink the night away than go on a date with me.”

“Babe I-

“You used to want to spend every second with me but now I…don’t know…are you not in love with me anymore…is that why you’re drinking and partying so much?” Sam asked wiping a tear from his face.

Dean took Sam in his arms,” Sammy, you’re overreacting. You make it sound like I have a problem.”

Sam pushed himself of Dean’s arms, “You do and I can’t continue living like this neither can the kids.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying,” Sam started out wiping away any tears, trying to compose himself,” I’m going to head out and when I get back, I want you gone.”

“Sam-

“I’m not saying you can’t see or talk to our kids but you can’t stay here. You have a problem and it is hurting Emma and Cas,” Sam said, “And…I think I need some time away from you to.”

“You can’t just kick me out,” Dean said.

“Please don’t fight me on this,” Sam said walking to the door, “And call when you find a place to stay so I know you are alright.”

Dean watched Sam walk out the door. He stood there for a second watching the door, hoping that Sam would come back in. He shook his head before heading to the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator with the hope there’d be some nice cold beer waiting but sadly it was all gone. He decided to go and sit on the couch, wait for Sam to come back. He wasn’t going without a fight. An hour passed and Dean became annoyed, he decided he will go and let Sam have a taste of what he was asking for. He had no doubt that Sam would be begging him to come home before the day was over.

He first thought about going to his father’s but quickly decided against it, he didn’t feel like hearing one of John’s lectures on how he screwed up his life and ruined Sam’s or how selfish he was. He couldn’t go to his father in law’s, that would be just stupid. He drove around for a while, trying to figure out who’d be the best option to stay with…who’d take his side and he finally decided to go to Lisa’s place.

Lisa greeted him with open arms and a cold beer than another and another. After he finished the third beer, he had another and checked his phone with the hope that there was a missed call from Sam but there wasn’t. He finished the fourth and called home, letting Sam know who he was staying with and silently hoping his husband would get jealous and demand Dean come home.

It got close to supper time, Dean had lost count of how many beers he had and how many times he checked his phone. He was becoming a little restless.

“Hey, Deanie boy,” Lisa said walking into her living room in a tight, skimpy outfit, “Wanna go to a party?”

Dean glanced at her and shrugged, “Why not? I’ve got nothing better to do.”

His real hope that night was that Sam would follow him to the party and they’d get fix whatever was wrong with their relationship like he did when they had their first fight years ago before Emma was born. But Sam never came and Dean drank until he could hardly remember his own name. He woke up the next morning on Lisa’s sofa with the worst headache he ever had and the need to puke, he decided to fix his problems with a nice strong drink.

* * *

 

Six weeks later, Dean woke up with a powerful hangover. Like usual, the first time he did was go to the kitchen to get a drink. He opened Lisa’s fridge and went to grab his first beer of the day when he recalled something he heard last night. It was the first thing he remembered since Sam kicked him out.

-Flashback-

Dean sat in the backyard with some of Lisa’s friends while the party was raging inside. They sat around drinking, laughing, and playing cards.

The woman who was sitting around from Dean started to talk,” Hey, you’re married to Sam Singer right?”

“Tall, long brown hair…ass you could bounce a penny off of?” Dean descripted and the woman nodded with a giggle, “Yeah, he’s my husband but he goes by Winchester now.”

“Well,” the woman said, “He may not for much longer.”

“Why would you say that?” Dean asked curiously.

“I saw him a week or 2 ago, he was coming out of Brady’s office and well…we all know Brady handles a lot of divorce cases,” the woman said.

Dean glared at the woman before getting up, “I need another drink.”

As he walked away he heard Lisa whisper, “Look what you did!”

-End Flashback-

Dean wondered if his marriage was actually over while he glared at can of beer before closing the door and making himself a cup of coffee instead. He took the cup back to the sofa and found his phone. He couldn’t believe the date; how could he have lost track of 2 weeks?

He checked his phone history and it helped him recall that he talked to Emma and Cas a few times. He remembered he even promised Cas that he’d come and take them to the movies. For once, Dean was glad he didn’t keep that promise, not because he didn’t want to spend time with them but because he’s finally realized Sam was right, he did have a problem and they could have gotten hurt.

Lisa walked into the living room, wearing a tank top and panties,” You’re up?”

Dean nodded, avoiding look at her as best he can,” Yeah, I made coffee.”

“Cool,” Lisa said stretching, trying to get Dean to look at her, “Do you want me to make you breakfast?”

“No, that’s okay,” Dean said standing up, “I need to go out…see you later.”

* * *

He found an alcoholics anonymous group quicker than he thought and he thought it was lucky that he found one in the morning through he quickly learned that they host morning, noon, and night meetings almost every day. He stood awkwardly in the corner, drinking a cup of coffee while waiting for the meeting to start. He watched as people who knew each other conversed while others were playing with their phones, no one paid Dean any mind. After about 20 minutes or so, a man walked in. He reminded Dean of his father in law, in both looks and behavior.

“Good morning, guys,” the guy said, “For any new comers, my name is Benny and I’ll be heading this meeting. Now, why doesn’t everyone take a seat.”

Dean followed everyone, trying to get a chair far away from Benny but he ended up sitting right next to him. It was like sitting right next to the teacher on a field trip.

“I’ll start out,” Benny said standing up, “As some of you know, my wife died a few years ago…leaving me a widow and my daughter, Lizzy, without a mother. I didn’t deal with my wife’s passing and I wasn’t sure how I was supposed to raise my child on my own. I was angry at the world and I was angry at myself. What’s worst, I was angry at my wife for dying. Long story short, I drank to get rid of the pain…never thinking how it could affect my daughter. I don’t remember why but one day I decided to leave my daughter without anyone to watch her and take a trip to New Orleans…when I got back, I learned the cops had found out and called social services. She’s living with my father now and wants nothing to do with me. I know she may never forgive me and I’m living with it but it’s hard sometimes, it was really hard yesterday because it marked the 3rd anniversary of my wife’s passing…but I didn’t touch a drink and I haven’t for 2 years, I’m thankful for that.”

Benny took a seat and the red headed woman across from him stood up, “Hey everyone, my name is Charlie and I’ve been an acholic for ten years but I’ve been sober for 3. I started drinking when I was a teenager, I blamed myself for my parents’ death…I still do but I’m dealing with it each day…without alcohol. Last night I went on a date with a gorgeous blond from my office, and I mean she was gorgeous, she had prefect skin and legs that went on for-

“Charlie,” Benny warned.

“Right, sorry, “Charlie said biting her lip before continuing one, “I really liked her and it took me a long time to build up the courage to ask her out but I not think she’ll want to ever see me again. I took her to a fancy Italian restaurant, it started out okay but it got awkward when it came time to order drinks. She wanted ordered a super expensive bottle of wine with the idea we’d split it…the look she gave me when I told her I was a recovering alcoholic-she was so disgusted. She tried to make it seem like she didn’t care but I could tell it really bothered her. Than my criminal past came up somehow and she was even more revolted by me. Then I made it 100 % worst by accidently spilling pop on her 75-dollar dress.”

The elderly man next to her took her hand, “Don’t let that bitch get you down Charlie, she doesn’t deserve you. Trust me when I say that one day you’ll find a girl who will love you for you and wouldn’t see your past as a problem.”

People murmured in agreement. A small smile creeped on Charlie’s face, “Thanks Donny.”

She sat down and another person stood up to talk. Dean listened to each story that was told, he couldn’t remember the last time he was that attentive. After a few hours, Benny announced that the meeting was over but everyone was welcome to hang around and drink some more coffee if they’d like. Dean didn’t have anywhere else to go so he stayed.

He was making himself a new cup of coffee when Benny approached him, “Hey there, what’s your name?”

“Dean,” Dean held his hand out for Benny to shake.

Benny shook his hand, “Is this your first meeting?”

Dean nodded,” Am I that obvious?”

Benny shrugged, “How long have you been sober?”

“Let’s see,” Dean said checking his watch, “I woke up around 7:10 and it’s now 10:01 so…3 hours.”

“Welcome to the group, “Benny said with a nod of understanding, “May I ask why you decided to take the first step?”

“Uhmmm…”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to but you’ll need to share at one point,” Benny said.

“Right,” Dean said running a hand through his hair, “I guess I came here because my husband…he kicked me out…”

“Sorry to hear that,” Benny said, “Do you need a place to stay?”

“No, I’m staying with…well I’ve got a place but I think I need to find a new one,” Dean answered.

Benny nodded before grabbing a napkin and taking a pen out of his pocket. He wrote down a few names and numbers before handing it to Dean, “You can’t find a new place by tonight than feel free to call me or Charlie, neither of us mind sharing our places for a bit. Donny is good to. Feel free to call any of us if you need to talk.”

“Uhm thanks,” Dean said stuffing the napkin in his pocket.

“Do you have a job?” Benny asked.

“No, I lost mine,” Dean answered ashamed of himself.

Benny nodded, “You aren’t the first to come here without a job, do you know your way around a car?”

“Yeah, I’ve been working at Jackson’s auto shop for the last ten years.”

“Good,” Benny said, “Why don’t you come with me? I know a guy, he helped me get back on feet. He’s always looking for good workers.”

“I don’t know, “Dean said rubbing his neck, “I don’t really know you.”

“True,” Benny said with a nod, “Did you drive here?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, how about you drive and I’ll tell you where to go?” Benny offered.

Dean thought for a moment, “I guess I’ve got nothing to lose.”

* * *

 

Dean had a few ideas about where Benny as going to take him but his father’s in law’s place wasn’t one of them. It made sense through, Bobby was always willing to help those in need but Dean doubted he’d want to help the man who treated his son and grandchildren so badly. He wasn’t sure how to tell Benny that he already knew Bobby so he silently followed Benny to the front door, bracing himself for what Bobby would do.

Bobby answered the door, Dean readied himself to be hit but they never came. Bobby stared at them for a moment before embracing Dean tightly.

“I hoped I’d see you with Benny,” Bobby said, “I’m glad it’s sooner than later. Come in.”

They both followed Bobby into the house, both confused. Bobby took them to the living room and sat down in his favorite old lazy chair while the others took a seat on the couch.

“How do you know Dean?” Benny asked.

“He’s my son in law,” Bobby answered.

“He’s Sam’s husband?” Benny asked taking a good look at Dean, “I imagined him taller.”

Dean glared at Benny before asking, “How do you know Bobby and my husband?”

“I told you he helped me get back on my feet when I needed help,” Benny said, “Sam and his kids…your kids came around when I was visiting a few times…I don’t think your son likes me very much.”

“Cas loves everybody,” Dean replied.

“Except for Benny, I’ve seen it,” Bobby answered,” Castiel would spend the whole time glaring and making rude faces at him.”

“There must be something wrong with you,” Dean said glaring at Benny.

“Be nice,” Bobby warned before getting up,” Do either of you want some lemonade?”

“Sure,” Benny said.

“Dean? Ellen brought over a nice apple pie, want a piece?” Bobby asked.

“Just a piece of pie, please,” Dean answered.

Bobby went to the kitchen and quickly came back with lemonade and a couple pieces of pie. He handed the food to the others before sitting back down. He watched as Dean dug into the pie like a hungry animal.

Realizing he was being watched, Dean looked up and said,” Can’t remember the last time I had some good food.”

Bobby nodded, “What does Lisa usually have for food?”

“Junk food and lots of fast food,” Dean said, “Don’t think I can eat at McDonald’s ever again.”

Bobby chuckled,” You won’t have to. You’ll get nice homecooked meals here, you can stay in Sam’s old room.”

“You’re just going to let the guy who probably ruined his relationship with your son live with you?” Dean asked.

“Well, I let you move in here after your father kicked you out for getting my son pregnant,” Bobby remined him, “You are family, son and we take care of each other.”

“Then why did Sam kick me out and why didn’t you reach out to me before I came here today?” Dean asked.

“Sam was just doing what he thought was best for the kids and you needed to want to be helped before I could help you,” Bobby answered.

Dean nodded,” Okay.”

“There will be ground roles,” Bobby said,” You will go to AA at least once a day and I want you to see a therapist, I will foot the bill…You will have a 11 o’clock curfew-

“Curfew?” Dean asked, “There wasn’t a curfew before.”

“There is now,” Bobby said, “Tomorrow you will get your first sober chip…right Benny?”

Benny nodded and Bobby continued,” I think you should give it to Sam to let him know you are getting help.”

Dean nodded,” Sounds like a good idea.”

“You will work in the savage yard and you will receive a paycheck each week,” Bobby went on, “Unfortunately, this isn’t a dry house, I like to have a nightcap before bed…all alcohol will be locked up. If it becomes a problem, let me know. I won’t kick you out if you slip up so don’t worry.”

“That’s it?” Dean asked.

Bobby nodded,” That’s it. I would like you to call Sam and the kids each night but I’m not going to twist your arm.”

“Okay, I can live with that,” Dean said.

* * *

 

When Dean got back to Lisa’s, he found Lisa waiting for him. Dean was glad to see she had put on more clothes while he was away.

She gave him a big smile and patted the seat next to her,” come watch TV with me, Deanie.”

“Shouldn’t you be at work?” Dean asked.

“Nah, I called in sick,” Lisa answered, “I thought you’d want to do something. Come sit.”

“Sorry Lis, I’ve got to pack,” Dean said grabbing one of his dirty shirts off the floor.

“Pack?!” Lisa asked alarmed, standing up,” Why do you need to pack?”

“I can’t keep staying here Lis, I can’t thank you enough for taking me in…you’ve always been a great friend-

“Friend?!” Lisa shrieked, “You think I let you stay here out of friendship?!”

“Well…yeah,” Dean answered grabbing some more of his clothes and sticking them into his bag.

“You’re going back to that homewrecker, aren’t you,” Lisa hissed,” Here, I thought you finally came to your senses.”

“Homewrecker?” Dean asked, “You mean Sam…my husband. He’s not a homewrecker Lisa.”

“Yes he is!” Lisa yelled grabbing a clear crystal bowl from her coffee table and throw it at Dean. It missed him, hit the wall behind him and it shattered, “He stole you away from me. You were going to marry me until you met him and knocked him up. You were supposed to be MY HUSBAND!”

“I’m glad I’m not,” Dean replied, “Lisa, we’ve been over for 10 years…so get over it. I’m sorry if I broke your heart but after I met Sam, I realized I didn’t really love you as much as I thought I did.”

“But you did love me!”

“As a friend,” Dean said, “Lisa, I’ve never loved you like I love Sam.”

“You liar!” Lisa yelled picking up the last of Dean’s clothes and throwing them at him. He caught them and stuck them into his bag, “ Get out! Go back to your whore!”

Dean glared at her before taking a few steps until he was right in front of her,” Don’t call Sam a whore! He’s the best thing that ever happened to me and I’d to anything for him.”

He glared down at her for a moment before turning and walking towards the door. Lisa followed him and shouted at his retreating back, “He doesn’t even want you anymore! You’ll be back…just a matter of time!”

Dean didn’t turn around, but he gave her the finger as he continued to walk away.

* * *

Dean got his first sobriety coin the next morning and drove to the 50’s style fast food joint that Sam has been working at for the last 10 years. Walking into the restaurant, he found his husband at the counter, working the register. Sam glanced up and noticed him before turning back to the customer and handed over some cash. They both watched the customer leave before Dean slowly walked up to the counter.

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean said.

“Hey, how are you doing?” Sam asked.

“I’m doing better,” Dean said, “I’m not living with Lisa anymore.”

“That’s…good,” Sam said trying to come off as jealous.

“It is, she wasn’t to happy about it,” Dean said, “I don’t think I’ll be talking with her anymore.”

“I’m sorry,” Sam said.

“Not your fault…looking back on the last ten years, she hasn’t been a friend,” Dean replied, “I almost missed Castiel’s birth because of her.”

“And our wedding,” Sam reminded him with a humorous smile, he has always been able to laugh at that.

“And our wedding,” Dean agreed smiling back.

“So where are you staying now?” Sam asked.

“With your dad,” Dean answered before sticking his hand into his pocket and fishing out his AA chip,” I’ve got something for you.”

Dean handed it over and Sam took a moment to look at the chip, “You’re in AA?”

“Yeah, met Benny yesterday,” Dean said.

“Charlie?” Sam asked.

Dean looked at him in confusion, “the small redhead?”

“That’s her, Emma loves her,” Sam told him.

“When did she even meet her?” Dean asked then said,” Let me guess, your dad’s?

Sam nodded, “He’s helped so many people.”

“So I’ve learned, you Singers are the best of the best…aren’t you?” Dean asked.

“I’m not a Singer anymore,” Sam remined him, “I’m a Winchester.”

Dean couldn’t help but look away, afraid he may start tearing up, “I know you’ve been to Brady’s office…is there anyway we can fix this…anyway I can fix this?”

“Fix what?” Sam asked.

“Our marriage,” Dean answered, “That’s why you went a lawyer right…to get a divorce?”

Sam chuckled,” I didn’t see Brady because I wanted a divorce.”

“No?” Dean asked softy.

Sam shook his head,” I was there to find out what I need to do to become a lawyer and if he knew of any scholarships or funds that could help me along the way.”

“Yeah?” Dean asked, a weight lifted off him, “And did he?”

“Yeah but I think I’ll need to put that on hold for a while,” Sam said.

“What?! Why?! You’ve been wanting to be a lawyer since I met you and you’ve already put your dream on hold long enough,” Dean responded.

“I…I recently found out I’m pregnant,” Sam replied.

“You’re pregnant?!”

Sam smiled at him, “12 weeks…found out 3 days ago.”

“Can I…can I kiss you?” Dean asked and was overcome with a warm feeling of happiness when Sam nodded. He reached over the counter and kissed Sam as if his life depended on it. He could hear the others in the restaurant clapping joyfully but he didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, I'd like to know what people think and what I need to work on.


	3. The Truth Revealed

“…And?” Meg asked sitting up in her bed, waiting for Dean to continue.

“And what?” Dean asked.

“You can’t just leave it at that cheesy chick Fick moment,” Meg said, “What happened next?”

“There’s not much to tell, you know your father became a lawyer, he started college a year after you were born,” Dean said.

“Yeah but when did you move back in and are you still in AA,” Meg asked.

“I moved back in with the family a few months after you were born,” Dean answered, “We were trying not to rush things but it’s hard taking care of a crying baby at night by yourself…especially when said baby didn’t like to sleep much during the night.”

“Really?” Meg asked, she watched her father nod, “What about your relationship with papa…you guys just kissed and made up like some happy little fairytale?”

“No, we went to couple’s therapy and worked on our relationship,” Dean replied.

“That’s it?” Meg asked.

“Basically,” Dean said.

“AA?” Meg asked.

“Still go a couple times a week,” Dean said.

“So…you did say that you didn’t remember much from that time,” Meg observed, “ Are you sure Ben isn’t your son...or my evil half-brother?”

“I’m positive, I know I’ve never touched another person since I met your father,” Dean said.

Meg stared at him for a long moment before saying,” Okay, I believe you.”

Dean smiled at her, “You seem like the only one…I think it’s time you go to bed.”

Meg nodded, “Goodnight.”

“Sweet dreams,” Dean said walking towards the door.

“Dad?”

Dean stopped and turned to look at her,” What sweetie?”

“Why?” Meg asked softy unsure if Dean would tell her or if she really wanted to know.

“Why what?” Dean asked back.

“Why did you drink so much?”

“It’s how I was taught to deal with things,” Dean answered, “Your grandpa…he’s great with you guys but he wasn’t with me. He’s been critical of my every move since I could remember, he still is. He’d tell me on a regular basis that I was a screw up and I’d never amount to nothing. I believed him until I met your father who made me feel like I was worth something. I started drinking heavily because I started to feel like I was worthless, and I thought I was dragging your father and siblings down with me. We had this plan that we’d try to save money for your father to go to college and he’d go once your siblings were in school themselves, but something always came up…the car broke down, Emma accidently broke her arm during basketball practice or accidently broke the neighbor’s window, Cas ate all the candy bars he was supposed to sell for a fundraiser, or Grandpa Winchester would be petty and demand some money for something I did when I was your age. I felt bad each time we had to take from our savings, something that was supposed to put your father through college, but your father never complained.”

“Is grandpa Winchester an alcoholic?” Meg asked.

“That’s not for me to say,” Dean said, “Now go to sleep.”

Meg nodded, “Okay.”

* * *

 

That Wednesday, Dean and Sam went to the lab. Sam sat in the waiting room as Dean was taken into a room where they took some DNA from him. It was done within an hour and they left. It was decided that Sam would be picking up Meg from school and practice, Dean didn’t give Sam a chance to argue about it. Neither of them wanted Dean to be ambushed by Lisa at the school again. Of course, he couldn’t miss Meg’s games. The first one was easy because Lisa was interested in belittling the coach for not putting her son in enough. Dean could sit and enjoy the game 100 % because not only was Lisa leaving them alone but because his own father wasn’t there to bug him.

The next game wasn’t so lucky, John came and for the first half of the game, he sat with Lisa. Once the second half started John moved to sit with the rest, on his 4th beer. He sat between his two sons and leaned over to Dean, “Ben looks more like you than the rest of your kids, makes me wonder if Emma, Cas, and Meg are really yours.”

Dean glanced at Sam to make sure he didn’t hear anything than at Adam stared at their father in disbelief.

“Dad, you’re drunk,” Adam answered, “Let me take you home.”

“Shut up boy, I’m fine,” John growled at him, “I wanna see my grandchild play…whichever one it is.”

Bobby who was sitting behind them leaned over and whispered something to John. John looked up at Bobby before nodding and they both got up and disappeared. Bobby came back a short while later. He took back his seat from before, Adam and Dean looked at him in question.

“Where’s dad?” Dean asked.

“Sleeping in his car,” Bobby said before fishing the car keys out of jacket and handing them to Adam, “He’s got a black eye now.”

Dean chuckled before focusing on the game. It was a good game, Meg hit a homerun and struck out many the other time. Her team won and everyone was happy, the children were released to their parents and they were walking to the car when they were ambushed by Lisa, firmly holding on to Ben’s hand.

“What a good game!” Lisa exclaimed overexcited.

“Yeah,” Sam said, “Your son played well.”

Lisa glanced at him smugly like he said that her son was the best player on the team before turning to Dean, “Hear that Dean? Our son played well…they probably wouldn’t have won without him.”

“What do you want Lisa?” Dean asked.

“Well, school is ending soon so I was wondering if you guys were going to do anything during the summer…you know things that Ben should be a part of because he is your son after all,” Lisa commented.

 “Look, the results haven’t come back yet so leave us alone until then,” Dean said, “And if I’m wrong than we’ll make plans to include him into the family but until than I truly believe I’m not his father.”

“But your father even said he looks just like you,” Lisa offered angrily.

“He was hardly around when I was Ben’s age, so I wouldn’t take his word on that,” Dean retorted. That response caused Lisa to squeeze Ben’s hand a little too tightly out of anger, cause the poor boy to whine in pain.

“Sorry baby,” Lisa said softly to Ben, letting go of his hand and rubbing his head. She glanced that the Winchester family, “See you later.”

The Winchester family watched them walk away before heading home. First time Monday, Dean called the lab to see if they’ve got the results.

The man on the other line replied, “Sorry sir but we have yet to get to your test, we’ve been a little behind on DNA testing.”

So, they continued to wait. School let out and they waited some more. Emma came home the last week in May and they continued to wait for their results. Dean began to worry that the lab would never get to his sample and he’ll have to deal with Lisa for the rest of their lives.

But they did finally get the testing done and sent the results out to Lisa, Lisa’s lawyer, and them. They got it the Friday before Father’s Day which seemed fitting. It came in plain white envelope with the lab’s logo on the upper left-hand corner and Dean’s name with his address. Dean had the day off to get ready for the neighborhood barbecue they were doing for Father’s Day. He waited for Sam to come home so they could open it together. Once Sam walked through the door, Dean showed him the envelope and they quickly went up to their bedroom to try and find some privacy, but they knew that the kids, at least Meg and Emma, would be listening at the door.

Sam did the honors and read it out loud, “The alleged father, Dean Winchester, is excluded as the biological father of the tested child, Benjamin Isaac Braeden. The test shows that the alleged father lacks the genetic makers that must be given to the child via the biological father. Therefore, Dean Winchester cannot be the biological father of Benjamin Isaac Braden.”

“So I’m right?” Dean asked hoping he heard Sam right.

Sam smiled at him, “Yes, you were right all along. He’s not your child.”

They jumped when Meg’s joyful shout carried from the other side of the door, “Yes! He’s not my brother!”

She was followed by Emma’s voice, “Be quiet Meg or they’ll know we’re listening.”

Dean walked over to the door and opened it to glare at the two girls on the other side,” Can I help you?”

They looked at each other before turning back to him and saying together, “No.”

“Then run along,” Dean said shooing them away. He turned to look at Sam who was re-reading the letter, “Do you think she’ll leave us alone now?”

“I hope so,” Sam replied, “We now have proof that he isn’t yours, so she can’t claim that anymore.”

* * *

“So,” Jack Harkness started out holding his week-old daughter, Rose, while he watched Dean flip burgers on the grill, “Heard that you may have a 4th child.”

“No, the test came back negative,” Dean said glancing up at him for a moment before turning his attention back on the food, “Kid isn’t mine. How’d you know?”

“Ianto’s niece is on Meg’s team, my sister in law is a bit of a gossip,” Jack answered.

“Never seen you at any of the games,” Dean replied.

“We’re always too busy with work and…,” Jack said looking down at the newest addition to his family, “and now we’ll be busy with this princess.”

Rose gave him what looked like a happy smile and blew a bubble at him. Dean watched with a smile, “After I’m done cooking, do you mind if I held her?”

“Sure,” Jack said, “You could hold her now if you want for a few minutes and I can watch the food.”

“Are you sure?” Dean asked, and Jack nodded. Dean set his spatula down and Jack carefully handed her over.

“It’s been a long time since I held a baby this young,” Dean said smiling down at the baby, “You are a cutie, aren’t you?”

“She is,” Jack agreed.

“How’s Ianto?” Dean asked.

“You wouldn’t even know he gave birth a week ago,” Jack said glazing lovingly over to where Ianto sat talking to John Watson who had his 2-year-old son, Hamish, in his lap. Sherlock sat next to John showing disinterest in what the conversation was about and would periodical check his phone for a reason to leave but never got one. Tony Stark and Erik Lehnsherr stood near them, obviously arguing over something which could be anything. Their husbands watched on with amusement and Remus Lupin seemed to be the only one who was trying to get them to stop, his husband, Severus, sat in a corner trying to get his daughter, Donna, to play with the other kids but Donna kept shaking her little head and tightening her grip on him. Sirius sat next to them trying to help Severus but had no luck. The other children were being chased around by the teens who all decided to buy water guns and balloons and attack the younger kids. The little kids loved it and they loved it even more when they got a hold of water guns and were able to fight back. Merlin sat at a table filled with his family and his two caretakers as James Kirk stood nearby introducing his boyfriend to Merlin. Merlin looked pleased with Spock. Others at the grill out sat around talking, joking, and hanging out.

* * *

Later that night after everyone left and the kids cleaned up…well Emma and Cas clean up while Meg supervised, Dean and Sam said tonight to their kids and went to their room. Sam sat watching Dean change into his boxers for bed.

“Did you have fun?” Sam asked.

Dean nodded, “Yeah, didn’t you?”

“Oh yeah,” Sam said watching his husband get into bed with a smile,” Saw you holding Rose.”

“She’s a cutie, so tiny and…new,” Dean said, “Remember when the kids were like that.”

“Yeah,” Sam said recalling fond memories.

“I’ve been thinking Sammy, “Dean started out.

“About what?” Sam asked.

“Maybe I wouldn’t mind if we had a 4th child,” Dean said.

Sam chuckled, “I’m glad to hear you say that.”

“Yeah?” Dean asked a bit excited.

“Yeah because you’ll have another in about 8 months,” Sam said with smile.

Dean stared at him strangely for a few minutes before his eye twitched and his mind finally realized what his husband had told him, “You’re pregnant?”

Sam nodded,” Yep, are you sure you’re ready for baby number 4.”

“Yeah, I think I am,” Dean replied laying down on his side of the bed with his arms behind his head with a proud grin.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, I'd like to know what people think and what I need to work on.
> 
> I also have a couple questions hopefully someone would like to answer:
> 
> The first question is about what the new baby should be named once it's born, I was thinking about naming her/him Charlie. What do you guys think? Should I name him/her something else?
> 
> Another question is about the formation on here, I've noticed when I put a new chapter now here the notes from the previous chapter end up with the new chapter's note. Has anyone else noticed what I'm talking about and do they know how to stop it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, I'd like to know what people think and what I need to work on.


End file.
